The invention relates to a cooling water intake for use aboard a boat, comprising a first opening to the sea in the boat hull, a duct for water from the opening, and a second opening at the mouth of the duct, which second opening is adapted for connection to the cooling water system of a motor.
The invention also relates to a method for fabricating a cooling water intake body.